Heat dissipation is one of the primary limiting factors that designers of flat panel electronic devices, for example, tablet PCs, a flat panel mobile phone, etc., need to contend with during the design and development of the flat panel electronic device. The housing for such flat panel electronic devices is usually designed to be sealed because there is a need for protecting the internal electronic components and preventing dust from entering. However, sealing the housing causes heat accumulation in the interior of the flat panel electronic device. In order to prevent rapid deterioration or even burning of the electronic components caused by significant heat accumulation in the flat panel electronic device, the processing speed of the prime heat-dissipating element, such as a processor, is usually reduced, thereby, unfortunately limiting the performance of the flat panel electronic device.